<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Я (не) знаю by Солар (DragonSolar)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726879">Я (не) знаю</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSolar/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%80'>Солар (DragonSolar)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Episode: s01e03 coda, Fluff, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSolar/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ради всего святого, Джим! Меня не было на корабле меньше месяца, зато на корабле успел побывать сверхчеловек. И Спока ты умудрился задеть!<br/>- Спок не обижен. Что за бред?<br/>- Конечно, не обижен. Обижаться не логично.<br/>- Имен... Боунз.<br/>- Да, Джим?<br/>- Черт возьми, Боунз... я правда назвал его бесчувственным.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Я (не) знаю</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Действие происходит после 3 серии 1го сезона и исходит из следующих предпосылок:<br/>1) 1ый сезон это очевидно начало дружбы Джима и Спока<br/>2) Именно в этой серии док впервые пропадает из кадра на всю серию (причем его место СМО занимает другой человек) и тут же Джим впервые обвиняет Спока в бесчувственности.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ради всего святого, Джим! Меня не было на корабле меньше месяца, зато на корабле успел побывать сверхчеловек, слепленный из твоего друга. И Спока ты умудрился задеть! — доктор экспрессивно взмахнул руками и хмуро посмотрел на друга. Судя по виду Маккоя, последний факт возмутил его больше всего.</p><p>— Прошу, Боунс, давай не будем об этом, — Кирк досадливо поморщился и вскинул на друга скептичный взгляд. — И Спок не обижен. Что за бред?</p><p>— Конечно, не обижен, — с готовностью подтвердил Маккой. — Обижаться не логично.</p><p>— Имен… — капитан осёкся и укоризненно посмотрел на доктора, ехидно взирающего на него. — Боунз.</p><p>— Да, Джим?</p><p>Мужчина вздохнул, слегка горбясь, и устало потёр лицо.</p><p>— Черт возьми, Боунз… я правда назвал его бесчувственным.</p><p>Маккой оценил расстроенный вид друга и достал бутылку виски.</p><p>— Слушай, Джим, вам обоим сложно…</p><p>— Как у тебя получилось так быстро сблизится с ним?</p><p>Доктор замолчал на середине слова и обернулся. Джим смотрел с интересом и ожиданием, намереваясь либо получить ответ, либо придумать его самостоятельно. Последнее было в разы хуже. Боунс решил ответить правдой.</p><p>— Не знаю, Джим. Так получилось.</p><p>— Ну конечно, — ожидаемо не поверил капитан, забирая свою порцию. — Ладно, не хочешь колоться, скажи хотя бы как мне с ним помириться?</p><p>Маккой лишь пожал плечами и повторил:</p><p>— Я не знаю, Джим.</p><p>— Но вы же постоянно ссоритесь, — с сомнением уточнил Кирк, сам не до конца понимая зачем. Отношения Спока и Боунза были… другими. Джим совершенно точно не хотел общаться со Споком в таком же стиле. Не потому, что их дружба была какой-то неправильной, просто она была <b>их </b>и совершенно не подходила Кирку. В ней чувствовалось что-то, что недвусмысленно требовало не вмешиваться, не лезть на чужую территорию.</p><p>— Но кто тебе сказал, что после мы миримся?</p><p>Капитан насмешливо хмыкнул и сделал первый глоток. Боунз последовал за ним. Держать стакан левой рукой было непривычно, но как только мужчина предпринимал попытку использовать повреждённую правую, доктор начинал бушевать. Пару минут мужчины провели в тишине, каждый думая о своём. Маккой был уверен, что Джим думает о Споке. Другу были важны отношения со своим старпомом. Он искренне хотел подружиться с полукровкой, но никак не мог нащупать верный путь, прочувствовать сущность вулканца. Сам доктор, впрочем, тоже думал о Споке. Они действительно часто спорили (по-настоящему серьезные ссоры можно было пересчитать по пальцам). На самом деле, Леонард с трудом мог вспомнить хотя бы один нормальный разговор. Они оба вспыхивали как спички с одного слова, если не взгляда. У самого мужчины при общении со Споком появлялась знакомая предательская дрожь. Так было с Нэнси, на которой он чуть не женился. Так было с Мириам, от которой у него дочь. Маккой только надеялся, что это чувство хотя бы отчасти взаимно. Иначе ведь не стал бы Спок так преступно наслаждаться их перепалками, верно?</p><p>— Что мне делать, Боунз? Хоть что-нибудь?</p><p>Тихий, разбитый голос друга был запрещённым приёмом. Маккой просто не мог видеть Джима несчастным. А сейчас он был несчастен. Боялся, что уничтожил ещё не случившуюся дружбу.</p><p>— Просто дай время. Себе и ему. Поверь мне, вы сами разберётесь.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Джим не хотел, Вы знаете, — с самого порога начинает доктор разговор. Вулканец поднимает взгляд от консоли, садясь в пол-оборота и смотря на него слегка затуманенным взглядом. Несколько секунд в лаборатории царит тишина.<p>— Я знаю. В озвучивании этого нет никакого смысла.</p><p>— Вообще-то есть и Вы об этом знаете.</p><p>— Считаете себя достаточно компетентным, чтобы судить о моих познаниях?</p><p>— Скорее надеюсь, что достаточно изучил Вашу зеленокровную натуру.</p><p>Спок знакомо склоняет голову и Маккой наконец-то позволяет себе улыбнуться, находя на этом корабле хоть что-то неизменное. После короткой, муторной увольнительной с обтекаемой пометкой «по семейным обстоятельствам», истинный смысл которой не был таким уж секретом, на него свалилось слишком много. В том числе разлад между Споком и Джимом. Мужчина хотел просто отдохнуть.</p><p>— Я не думаю, что наши с капитаном отношения входят в сферу вашей ответственности, доктор.</p><p>— Неправильно думаете, старпом.</p><p>Доктор оглядывается вокруг и подтягивает ближе стул, чтобы сидеть напротив собеседника. Отчасти он желает, чтобы разговор затянулся и ушёл в русло, далекое от Джима. Признаться, он соскучился по Споку.</p><p>— Могу я узнать почему?</p><p>— Он переживает, что обидел Вас. И я переживаю тоже, — на удивление откровенно даже для самого себя отвечает Маккой.</p><p>— Почему? — Привычно ровно интересуется вулканец, уже полностью поворачиваясь к доктору.</p><p>— Я хочу быть Bам другом, Спок. Насколько это возможно для вашей… расы, — широко улыбаясь сообщает Боунз. И с удивлением и восторгом видит призрачную улыбку на тонких губах. В комплекте идёт фирменная вздёрнутая бровь.</p><p>— Очаровательно.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Потому что это последнее, кем я хочу быть для вас.</p><p>Леонарда словно бьют под дых. Он едва может дышать и не до конца уверен, что хочет. По крайней мере, в этот момент. Так логично и жестоко. Неужели он действительно ждал чего-то другого? Идиот. Непроходимый тупица.</p><p>Спок хмурится, чуть склоняя подбородок.</p><p>— Я сказал что-то не то?</p><p>Маккой криво усмехается.</p><p>— Смотря, что Вы хотели сказать.</p><p>Лицо вулканца знакомо каменеет, как в моменты, когда он отчаянно пытается скрыть рвущиеся наружу эмоции. И доктор понимает, что определенно чего-то не понимает.</p><p>— Вы не обязаны отвечать. Мои слова не должны…</p><p>— Стой, стой, Спок! Погоди. — Дурная догадка заставляет мужчину подняться, не позволяя сидеть на месте, и приблизиться, почти нависая над вулканцем. — Хочешь сказать… я тебе не безразличен? В романтическом плане?</p><p>— Я думал, это очевидно, доктор, — ничуть не оттаяв, подтвердил старпом.</p><p>Маккой понимает, что смеяться в такой ситуации — свинство. Один бог знает чего стоило Споку так смело открыться ему. Но облегчение затапливает его с головой, наполняя помещение тихими смехом. Вулканец поднимается, со скрежетом отодвигая свой стул.</p><p>— Доктор…</p><p>— Прости, Спок, я не хотел задеть тебя. — Доктор поднимает на мужчину сияющий взгляд, не переставая улыбаться, и осторожно берёт его за руку. — Тебе стоит поработать над донесением своих чувств до окружающих.</p><p>Спок несколько потеряно смотрит на смуглую ладонь, сжимающую его пальцы. И неуверенно сжимает их в ответ, поднимая на доктора тёмный взгляд.</p><p>— Хотя не думаю, что в этом есть смысл, — тут же поправляет себя Маккой.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Твоя зелёная кровь сведёт все усилия на «нет».</p><p>— Ты можешь попытаться это исправить.</p><p>Маккой насмешливо фыркает, одаривая вулканца скептичным взглядом.</p><p>— Но зачем?</p><p>Спок вновь призрачно улыбается, переплетая свои пальцы с чужими.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На мостике что-то назревает. Маккой кожей это чувствует, оставаясь поблизости и поглядывая на друзей. Предчувствие его не подводит. Спок смотрит на замершего перед ним Джима и терпеливо поясняет:<p>— Если вам кажется, что я вам не сочувствую, поймите, таков уж я есть.</p><p>Кирк улыбается довольно и с облегчением. Спок понял и больше не обижается на глупого человека.</p><p>— Я знаю, Спок.</p><p>Мужчины обмениваются взглядами, прежде чем Спок кивает и направляется к своей станции. Маккой с лёгкой улыбкой смотрит ему в след, почти физически ощущая как дружба этих двоих, после долгих месяцев балансирования на грани, наконец-то уверенно встаёт на ноги. Он оборачивается к Джиму тут же напарывается на его насмешливый, понимающий взгляд.</p><p>Разве можно что-то скрыть от капитана Энтерпрайз?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>